A different way?
by Bl4ckHunter
Summary: One-shot story. Sara grows frustrated after her failed attempts to stop Damien Darhk and save Laurel.


**Something I thought of when re-watching _Continuum _on_ Netflix_. For a background, Sara tried saving Laurel by killing Damien Darhk in the past, unsuccesfully.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own _DC Comics_ or CW TV shows _Arrow_, _The Flash_,_ Legends of Tomorrow_, _Supergirl _ or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.**

* * *

After Sara was patched up by Gideon, Ray waited for her outside.

"You OK?" Ray asked as he looked at Sara, who was physically alright but her face was full of devastation.

"Nothing Gideon wouldn't fix." Sara said bluntly but Ray glared.

"Don't dodge the subject, you know exactly what was I talking about! What the hell were you thinking, trying to take on Damien Darhk on your own?! You're lucky me and Mick were able to get you out of there alive! You could have ended up just like Laurel! And if not, what about the consequences…" Ray snapped but immediately realized his mistake as Sara punched him in his face.

"_Don't_ you dare!" Sara exploded. "_Don't_ you dare lecture me! Not you of all people! Not after what we sacrificed for Rip! Can you tell me you wouldn't have done the same thing for Anna if you had the chance?!"

"Of course I would have but _not_ like this!" Ray shouted. "There are consequences that we need to think about! If Anna hadn't…" He paused, thinking about his deceased fiancée. "If I had succeeded, I might not even be on this ship. And how many innocent people would have died because I couldn't save them? I think about Anna every day! And everytime we go out, I wonder, "_What can I do to save her and still be ATOM? Is it gonna hurt more her or me, that I traded her life for hundreds more?_"" He said hurtfully. "I love her so much and you have no idea how much it pains me, the thought that I might have to trade her life for hundreds more. I've tried to find a way to save her. But if I had… no ATOM. And if you kill Darhk before he arrived to Star City, you might cease to exist! Laurel might never bring you back!"

"You don't know that, until you try." Sara pointed out, tears filling her eyes.

"I do know what can happen, if I try and fail. Or succeed. And after knowing what Rip's mission cost us all, I'm not willing to take that risk. Not again. Anna wouldn't want me to trade her life for others." Ray said with understanding as he left. "I'm sorry. But some things you can't change."

"Sometimes, you need to open your heart, Miss Lance." Gideon said as she appeared in front of Sara with assuring smile. "Sometimes you need to let go."

"I can't. It will crush me." Sara said hurtfully.

"Why is that?" Gideon asked.

"Because I abandoned her." Sara admitted with shame, guilt and pain. "I turned my back on my family and friends, again. And no matter what I do… I can't go back, knowing that there may be nothing I can do to change what happened. What will happen."

"Then tell her." Gideon said as in front of Sara appeared a hologram of Laurel but Sara just shook her head.

"She's not real." Sara denied.

"She is based on your memories of your sister. She is as real as she can be. Use that, Miss Lance."

"Hey, Sara." Laurel said.

"Laurel…" Sara sniffed, tears filling her eyes. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." Laurel said.

"I've tried. I've been trying really hard to save you." Sara sniffed. "But I'm not sure I can… after what you did to save me. What you sacrificed. And I wonder, "_Does that make me a bad sister?_" I know I've made many mistakes… and you have no idea how much I would want to change everything I did that hurt you. I'm sorry I abandoned you… but I swear I always wanted to find a way back to you. But… maybe I can't. And… I love you. And I miss you every day. But… I have to let you go. Goodbye, Laurel." Sara broke down.

"I love you, Sara." '_Laurel_' said as her hologram disappeared before Gideon appeared again.

"A lot of truth there. But you didn't let her go." Gideon pointed out.

"No. And I'm not sure I ever will." Sara admitted.

"Perhaps you don't have to. But something needs to change." Gideon pointed out.

Sara nodded. "I know. I have to accept that I may never be able to find a way to save her. But that doesn't mean I can't stop trying. But it means that I have to make peace with the fact I may never succeed. But maybe there is a way that I hadn't thought of."

* * *

**_April 2016, Starling General_**

Laurel's body was still on the stretcher, flatline on heart monitor as outside was Oliver, Thea, Felicity, Quentin and Diggle mourning before Sara entered, unnoticed by any of them as she took a breath. "They couldn't bring you back… but maybe I can." Sara said.

* * *

**Frankly, I could've thought of dozens of scenarios where Sara could succeed or fail trying to stop Darhk and save Laurel. I don't like the version of Sara in _LOT _after Season 1, since she is almost nothing like how she was initially in _Arrow _and it's pathetic that whenever she appears in Arrow as a guest, she is much closer to her character, since in LOT, she is reckless, arrogant, bossy and constantly she is at least tempted to make a move on another woman or someone makes a quip about her into women and doesn't give a damn about her family at all (She didn't care about Quentin's well-being after Lian Yu exploded, just to make a point). Yuck. I think that Sara would try to save Laurel no matter what, not caring who would stop her or lecture her and Rip was a total hypocrite.**

**This was to show Sara after her various failed attempts to save Laurel by taking out Damien Darhk. And the idea of Sara might not existing if she tried to kill Darhk before Season 4 of _Arrow _I got from _Stand with Ward and Queen's_ "_Sara's aberration_".**

**I have no desire of continuing this but I have other plot bunnies for _Legends of Tomorrow_ but I don't plan on writing them at the moment due to college duties but I might get to them in Summer.**

**Please review and let me know if you have enjoyed this one-shot.**

**With regards**

**_Bl4ckHunter_**


End file.
